


If You're Into It, I'm Into It

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Praise Kink, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Kat thinks she’s been reading too much of Scarlet’s sex columns, and it may be messing with her sanity.





	If You're Into It, I'm Into It

**Author's Note:**

> While I loved watching Kat explore her sexuality in season two, and I think it was handled refreshingly candid and realistic, I wish she had done it with Adena. This little piece is my take on how that would have gone.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Into It" by Camila Cabello.

Kat thinks she’s been reading too much of Scarlet’s sex columns, and it may be messing with her sanity. 

It starts in the shower, and Kat isn’t really sure what motivates her but her head is between Adena’s legs, eyes darting up to watch her squirm against the shower wall, and then she says it. 

    “Tell me what you want,” she mumbles without even thinking, and it surprises both of them because she’s always been relatively quiet at this. Well, not  _ quiet,  _ but never too vocal in terms of using actual words. 

Adena just whines, eyes closed, and Kat’s a little pleased that she isn’t taken aback by her sudden change of routine. She’s been with more women than Kat has been with people, and she’s been in more relationships. It used to make her feel inadequate and immature, but now that she’s grown confident and comfortable in herself and their relationship, it just makes her safe.

    “What do you want?” Kat asks, and this time her voice is sterner. She presses a kiss to the side of Adena’s thigh, away from where she wants her mouth most, and waits.

    “You,” Adena replies then, hand that isn’t gripping the wall coming down to hold Kat’s wrist. Her voice is low and husky and it only eggs Kat on. 

    “What about me?”

    “Your mouth,” she stammers out. “Back there.”

Something in Kat’s stomach flips, and her hands run along Adena’s legs, impatient. “Back where? I need you to tell me.”

Adena lets out a small laugh, Kat forgets she’s ticklish. “Kat, what is this?”   
Kat instantly straightens, embarrassed. “I just wanted to— I’ve never tried and— I’m sorry, is this weird? It just came out of my mouth and I guess—”

Adena shuts Kat up with a finger to her lips, and then her hands are on her shoulders, pulling her up and kissing her deep.

    “Don’t be sorry,” she murmurs against her cheek before brushing her hair away from her shoulder. “That was hot.” Her lips follow the curve of her throat, gently nipping against her collarbone until Kat isn’t tense anymore. Her fingers slip between Kat’s thighs, barely teasing against the sparse hairs of her pubic bone, and it’s not nearly enough, it’s not really anything, but Kat still shudders a breath.

    “You sure?” she breathes out. Adena’s index finger brushes her clit, just barely, and she smiles at her reaction; she shudders. 

    “A hundred percent,” Adena says before taking a moment to steady her girlfriend before her. “Let’s get out of the shower, though.”

Kat’s giddy, like it’s her first time all over again, and she doesn’t even know what she’s doing but she knows she has a long list of commands, desires, and dirty words waiting to slip off her tongue. She looks at Adena, slim and toned and naked and dripping with water, walking towards her with a sly grin, and how can she just be emotional and lovey-dovey? She’s spilled enough affection and admiration over the course of their relationship to write a book, and she loves their simple, effortless romantic passion, especially when she’d spent most of her life thinking she wasn’t cut out for that kind of relationship— especially not with a woman. 

But she’d never eaten Adena out that way, not in the shower on her knees with Adena looking helplessly beautiful above her and intensely waiting, and she’d always wonder what it’d be like to switch things up, at least just a little. 

    “I know this is different, but it’s not that different, but I just…” Kat’s doesn’t know how to explain what she wants, but she doesn’t think she has to. Adena looks at her like she knows, and maybe she does, maybe she feels the same way.

    “There’s endless things to explore,” she says, calm and knowing. “We can do it all, and we can do whatever you want. I’m all for new things.”

Kat chuckles again. “This isn’t even like...that kinky or weird or whatever, but I’ve just never really done this so…”

Adena just smiles at her and moves towards the bed. “You tell me what you want, I’ll tell you what I want. For starters, there’s something you were doing in the shower that wasn’t quite finished.”

She grins wickedly at this, and Kat forgets any of her fears; she looks at her intently for a moment, leans in to kiss her gently, and then whispers, “on the counter.”

    “Bathroom or kitchen?” Adena counters instantly, and Kat can’t keep down her smile.

    “Up to you, love.”

Adena leads her to the kitchen, and halfway there she stops, rushes back into the bedroom and grabs something from the top cabinet of her dresser. She holds it behind her back, hiding it as she ushers Kat back into the kitchen, and Kat whines. 

    “I thought I was the one calling the shots,” she complains, but then Adena pulls out a small purple vibrator, one she’s rather familiar with from a few times not too long ago, and she raises her eyebrows, impressed. 

    “Just wanted to enhance the experience,” Adena says, and it’s flirty but then her voice is instantly serious again. “But if you don’t want to we don’t have to, it was just a spontaneous idea and I thought maybe it’d spice—”

Kat kisses her to silence her, and then grips her hips, harder than she usually does. Adena lets out a little yelp, pleased, and then bites on Kat’s bottom lip as she hoists her up onto the counter. 

    “Give me this,” Kat mutters, reaching for the vibrator and surveying it dismissively. She spreads Adena’s legs, involuntarily letting out a breath at the sight of her folds again, wet from water and her own lubrication that’s streaked onto her inner thigh. Kat commands Adena to sit back, hands behind her back, and she obliges with a grin. 

Kat twirls the vibrator in her hand before turning it on, and she brushes it lightly against Adena’s lower set of lips before dipping it quickly into her entrance, in and out. Adena lets out a strangled moan.

    “Okay?” Kat asks, suddenly worried, not used to this. Her free hand comes up to reach for Adena’s, and she pulls it away from behind her to intertwine their fingers. 

    “All good, baby,” Adena replies.  _ “Very  _ good.”

    “Okay,” Kat says, half-convincing herself to continue. It’s not that she’s afraid of what she’ll do or how Adena will respond to it, but it’s all so new to her and she wants to make sure that everything is completely comfortable and fun and sexy for both of them.

    “Again,” Adena whimpers once Kat teases the vibrator on her clit.

    “Again, what?” 

    “Put it inside me,” she says, voice thick with her accent and her need, and Kat obliges. 

She lets out a delicious kind of moan and her fingers thread through Kat’s wet hair; she presses a kiss to her palm, cradling her hand against her cheek with her own before skimming her lips against Adena’s clit.

    “Good girl,” she murmurs when she removes the vibrator again, only to insert it again and get an even louder moan from her girlfriend. 

    “Tell me that again,” Adena practically whispers, almost a little shyly, and Kat has to pull away to look up at her to confirm she heard her right.

    “What was that, love? You like me telling you how good you are?”

Adena nods almost feverishly. “Yes, baby.”

Kat thinks she could come at her words alone. God, why has it taken them so long to try things like this? She’s spent so much of her life not knowing what feelings and emotions were possible, even just in a physical sense; how she feels so strongly about Adena obviously only makes it even stronger. They’re not done, not even close, and she’s taken aback by how much they can feel together, especially with the power of simple words.

    “What do you want me to do to you?” Kat asks between peppering kisses on Adena’s hipbone. “Tell me, and I’ll do it, because you’re so good.”

    “Grab that chair over there, put the vibrator between your pussy and ride it while you make me come.”

Kat’s frozen for a brief second. Adena is straight to the point, sure and unafraid, and every word that leaves her mouth just amplifies the tension between them and the wetness between Kat’s legs. Adena’s barely even touched her. 

    “Holy shit, okay, yes,” Kat says as she gets up and wobbles towards the nearest chair, dragging it across the linoleum to place it before Adena. She’s leaning against the wall, hands propping her up behind her, and her legs are open wide, waiting. It’s a filthy, beautiful scene that Kat doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to get out of her head. 

She licks a quick stripe up Adena’s folds, a taste of what’s to come before positioning herself on the chair before her. She sucks the vibrator briefly, lubricating it with her spit and keeping her eyes locked on Adena’s as she does so, and Adena chuckles almost devilishly.

    “Kat,” she warns.

She shrugs. “What? I’m just preparing.”

Adena shakes her head. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

    “Hush up, I’m doing what you asked,” Kat replies after pulling the vibrator out of her mouth and positioning it beneath her. She slips a few fingers against her clit, hard and quick, and then stops. 

    “I’m not complaining in the slightest about it,” Adena responds, dark eyes watching her as she grinds on the vibrator.

    “Good,” Kat manages to get out between moans. “Now, tell me, what do you want me to do to you?”

    “Fuck me,” she nearly purrs. Kat’s trips up her motions atop the vibrator, and Adena notices. 

    “Suck my clit and put your fingers inside me and make me come, as many times as you want me to,” Adena begs, and it’s all Kat needs. She claims between her legs and does exactly that, starting with one finger, then two, then three and she watches as Adena’s eyes roll back. 

The vibrator against her clit is nothing compared to the taste and the sight and the sound of Adena, dripping and needing and slick all around her, but Adena’s watching her, devouring the sight of her slipping skin atop the little purple device, and it makes it feel even better.

Adena grips the back of Kat’s neck, keeping her pressed close even though she knows by now Kat won’t dare to stop; she’s moaning herself as she fucks her, pushes her fingers in deep and curls them. Adena shakes around her, voice loud and unrestrained as she curses, in both Farsi and English. 

    “You’re so good, Kat, you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Adena admits through a moan. Kat doesn’t pull away but she searches for Adena’s eyes for confirmation that it’s the truth, she’s not lying or exaggerating for the hell of it, and she can tell she’s not. Her eyes are dark with lust, her mouth is open and she’s gasping, but she nods when Kat meets her gaze. She’s not lying. 

Kat gets off on this more than she should, groaning into Adena’s wetness as she relishes in the fact that she’s not just good at this, she’s the best Adena’s ever had. Only she can touch her like this, only she can release her like this, only she can make her fall apart again and again and again.

That’s exactly what Adena does. She comes, quick and forceful, and Kat doesn’t slow her languid laps against her clit; her fingers slow down a little as she asks what she wants now. 

    “You want more or less?” she hums, and Adena spits out a “yes, more” between obscenities.

She quivers around another orgasm fast, and Kat marvels at how easy she can make her fall apart. She sees stars herself just by looking up at her, watching the way she watches her, and her mouth is open, little sighs leaving it. 

Kat doesn’t think she’s ever been more in love with Adena than in this moment. She finds her orgasm through nothing but the feel of the vibrator and the taste of Adena on her mouth and the sight of her quaking above her, and she shouldn’t get so sentimental about sex, but she is. 

   “Oh my god, you fuck me so good,” Adena gasps then, and Kat thinks she’s going to come  _ again  _ because she’s still licking at her folds, oversensitive and slick, and Kat changes her mind; she’s never been more in love with Adena than she is  _ now. _

    “Yeah, baby?” is all Kat can get out, distracted as Adena lets out a loud moan. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this loud before, and she is, quite frankly, infatuated with it. 

    “Yeah, Kat, yeah,” she replies, breathless, and Kat slows her movements down, waiting. The vibrator hums beneath her, obnoxiously loud if she had been paying attention to it at all, and she moves to reposition it but then Adena is down from the counter and hoisting Kat up in her place.

    “My turn,” she says, eyes glinting golden brown from the sun filtering through the windows. 

    “You’re beautiful,” Kat says, the words slipping out of her mouth without her even deciding to say them. It’s true, it’s  _ so  _ true, and then she smiles, all white teeth and dimples, proving her point. 

    “You should see yourself,” Adena mumbles back, kissing a trail up Kat’s thigh. She uses her tongue more than she usually does, and Kat likes it. Adena looks up at her, knowing. 

    “What do you want me to do?” she drawls, voice thick with  _ something  _ Kat doesn’t know how to name, but she adores it. She wants more. 

Kat wants her to beg, to plead for the specifics on how to make her get off, and she wants to hear her say how much she wants to do it. She knows she does, she can see it in her eyes, but she wants words. 

Which is exactly what she doesn’t give Adena, because it just strings the game on even longer.

    “You know.”

Adena lets out a soft chuckle. “I think I do, baby, but I want you to tell me.”

Kat settles back on her elbows. “If you think you know, tell me then.” A pause. “I want to hear you say it.”

Adena gives her a look. “It’s your turn to talk dirty.”

Something about the way she says it, the way her eyebrows rise up and her accent rolls off her tongue— _ that tongue _ — makes her give in. Her core throbs, and she honestly can’t wait much longer.

    “Twirl your tongue around my clit and then put your fingers inside me,” Kat says in a quick exhale. Adena’s hands are already on her thighs, pushing them apart, and her breath is hot as her mouth stays stagnant over where she wants it most.

    “Where do you want my fingers?” She asks politely. “How many? How fast?”

Kat throws her head back, impatient and aroused. “You’re unreal,” she breathes. “In my pussy. One, then two, then I’ll tell you how many more, and I...I want it fast.” She reaches for the back of Adena’s head, guides her closer and then twists her fingers in her hair once she sucks on her clit, with only a hint of teeth— just how Kat likes it.

    “My fingers in your pussy, hmm…” Adena mumbles, barely audible, and Kat groans. 

    “Yes, babe,  _ fuck,”  _ she rambles, and then she’s speechless because Adena does exactly as she asks, touches her exactly how she needs it, and she careens into an orgasm quick and unexpected, with another right around the corner.

    “We’re not even close to being done yet,” Adena comments, eyes flickering from Kat’s face to her folds. Her own core clenches at the sight of her fingers disappearing into Kat’s entrance, and the feeling it brings her. She’s going to need another round after this.

    “Okay,” Kat replies, voice rushed. Adena had admitted that out loud. “I’m cool with that, I already miss your pussy.”

It’s a joke, and they both laugh even as Adena’s ministrations rush Kat into another little death. Still, Adena loves to hear the words leave her girlfriend’s mouth, loves to hear her say the words that are so usually taboo, so hushed, out loud and proud. 

She spreads her own thighs on the chair, watching as Kat grins and groans at the way her free hand teases against her clit. 

    “Want me to touch myself while I fuck you again?” Adena asks, tone suddenly dead serious and eyes flickering almost dangerously up Kat’s body. She wipes a bead of sweat from her brow, lurches down to kiss Adena, deep and hard and intense, and they both get thrown a little bit off balance from it. Kat kisses her as hard as she can, and opens her eyes when they break apart to look down, watching the glide of Adena’s index finger into her own entrance.

    “Can you just say ‘pussy’ again? It’s really, really hot to hear you say that word,” Kat admits candidly, and Adena laughs. She kisses her again, slower this time, and then murmurs against her lips, “should we cancel our dinner reservation?”

It takes Kat a minute to realize what she’s even talking about. 

    “Shit, yeah,” she replies, reaching for the phone and dialing a quick number. She apologizes to whoever’s on the other end of the line, explaining that something came up and they’ll no longer be able to make it, and she covers her mouth with her hand when Adena lifts a leg to showcase how she’s touching herself. 

She slams the phone down, tossing her hair messily over her shoulder and smiling mischievously at Adena. 

    “What?” 

She giggles. “I told them something came up.” 

Adena looks at her, confused and distracted. She’d pulls her fingers out, but keeps them pressed lightly against her clit. Kat keeps laughing.

_  “I  _ did,” Kat jokes cheekily.

Adena rolls her eyes when she understands her. “You’re a child,” she says, but it’s filled with love. 

    “What?  _ You _ came up too,” Kat says, slipping down from the kitchen counter, grabbing Adena’s hand and leading her into the bedroom.

    “Where are we going?” Adena asks, as if it isn’t obvious.

Kat puts her hands on her lower back, stretching. “That counter was  _ not  _ comfortable. I think I like the bed.”

Adena’s laugh is airy when she follows her onto the mattress. “But we had fun, didn’t we?” 

Kat nuzzles against her chest briefly before kissing her collarbone. “Hell yeah.”

Then she’s suddenly on top of Adena, straddling her naked hips and grinding against her leg, and Adena’s eyes are back on hers again, fierce with lust. 

    “But we’re about to have even more fun now,” she taunts, and then leans in for a deep kiss. Adena mumbles something about never leaving the bed ever again, and Kat laughs so hard her teeth bump against Adena’s nose.

    “That wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sweeterthankarma.


End file.
